(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a washer nozzle for a vehicle and more particularly, to a washer nozzle for a vehicle that improves ejection disorder due to external freezing of a washer ejection port upon ejection of the washer fluid.
(b) Background Art
Generally, a washer nozzle ejects washer fluid onto the windshield of a motor vehicle to remove foreign substances on the windshield to provide a front view for a driver. The washer nozzle ejects an appropriate amount of washer fluid onto a wide area of the windshield glass in a minimal time duration. Conventional washer nozzles typically eject washer fluid onto the windshield glass through a washer ejection port assembled to a discharge port of a nozzle cover. During extreme cold temperatures, external freezing of the washer injection port may occur and prevent proper function. For example, to prevent ejection disorder that may occur due to external freezing of the washer ejection port in severe cold weather, a heating element may be used to transfer heat to the washer ejection port to thaw the washer ejection port. However, heat generated from the heating element is lost by internal and external environments of the washer nozzle in the process of being transferred to the washer ejection port. Namely, the heat loss inhibits the performance of ice thawing. Accordingly, it may be difficult to secure a front view field of vision for a driver due to the external freezing of the washer eject port.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.